Comatose
by Zipperz Kester
Summary: We all know the story of our boys in the Glade and all of their adventures, but what if all of it was just a dream? All of it was just Thomas in a coma for a year. And most importantly, what happens when he wakes up?
1. Waking Up

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Maze Runner or any of the corporations mentioned in this story. (Like Dairy Queen, I love Dairy Queen, but don't own any part of it.)

**A.N.** So I got rid of my old ongoing stories to try and freshen up my writing page. I've got two lovely editors, Xcizer and Pooh Bear who keep my spelling and grammar on point, especially with the real words thing, love you Pooh Bear for always being the one to say "Zipperz, this isn't a word" and Xcizer, who has endured so much of my crazy and didn't get upset with me when I deleted the stories we spent months working on together.

**Waking Up**

**Thomas POV**

I blink myself awake and shoot into an upright position and look around. I'm in some room. The walls are painted a dark camo, army style solid green and the bed I'm in is big, obviously a double. As I start to see details, I realize there is an IV in my arm. Along the wall to my right there's posters, paintings, and pictures. At the end of the wall is the door to the room. It's white and it's pushed all the way open. On the wall across from me, there is another door, than a desk, followed by third door. The desk is light wash wood and placed on it is a vase full of flowers. The wall to my left is lined with a dresser, a large window that the blinds cover and two bookshelves.  
>The door farther to the left is pushed open and Chuck comes from behind it. His eyes meet mine and my jaw drops, then his does. I fist my hands and rub at my eyes. This isn't real, this is some trick, some other variable. I'm still too much in shock, so I don't notice what he's saying until he's yelling it loud and at the top of his lungs.<br>"Mrs. Smith! Mrs. Smith!"  
>"Ch-chuck. What... How... You're dead." At my awful sentence, his eyes widen and then he books it out of the room. I hear him sprint through the hallway and down a set of stairs, still screaming "Mrs. Smith! Mrs. Smith!".<br>I stare at the door. How is he alive? He died in my arms. So much has happened since then, but how can Chuck be alive? And he looked different. Clean, better, not so stressed. But who the hell is Mrs. Smith? Does she work for WICKED? Where am I? Where is Brenda?  
>Chuck comes back into the room and tailing him is a woman. She must've been really beautiful when she was younger but graying hair and worry lines ruin her appearance. Her eyes widen and tears threaten to overflow and spill. She's dressed in a pale pink blouse and jeans that are rolled up to her knees. Thrown over her left shoulder is what looks like a dish towel. She reaches out to me and I retreat back on the bed so I'm pressed against the headboard. I look at her hands, they're the hands of someone hardworking. They're dry and her pale skin is cracking. I don't know this woman, yet I feel a strange pull toward her, like I should let her pull me into her arms and rock me until everything else is gone.<br>"Thomas, baby. It's me, it's mommy." Her voice is soft and it sounds like it's soothed many children.  
>"My mother is dead." I state it plainly but my mind is reading. Is this woman my mother? Why is Chuck here, alive and well. The tears spill down onto her cheeks. And Chuck goes to her, grabbing her elbow. She pushes him away and walks out of the room.<br>"Do you know me?" Chuck sounds the same and I almost start crying, just remembering the last thing I said to him, the last promise I made to him, to find his mom. I nod, unable to speak. "Can you talk? Will you say something to me, Thomas?"  
>"You died. You died in my arms." My voice is rough and it's cracking. I barely get the words out. I look down onto the unfamiliar bed sheets. He falls silent until I hear a voice from the hallway. A voice that I would know anywhere, a voice that I fell slowly in love with. First in the maze, then in the Scorch, then finally in that wretched place, the Crank Palace, where he begged me and I complied, shooting him in the head.<br>"He's what? When did this happen? Why didn't anyone tell me sooner? I could've ditched, I was just grabbing a damn blizzard with Mark and Bert." Then he's standing in the doorway, a Dairy Queen cup in his right hand and he's looking at me with those eyes, those eyes that stopped my heart. "Hey Tommy." He says it as if it's been five minutes since I've last seen him. Like I didn't put a bullet in his head, like he was never a Crank.  
>"OH MY GOD! Isaac, is that my apple pie blizzard?" Chuck's staring at the cup in Newt's hand and he reaches for it. Newt takes his left hand and places it on Chuck's forehead, keeping him away from the cup, but his eyes never leave mine.<br>Newt pushes Chuck back as he walks in and when he reaches it, he places the cup down on the desk. He's pulling a long red plastic spoon out of his back pocket as he still holds Chuck at arm's length away. Then he has let go of Chuck and he's walking towards me. Newt stops at the footboard, his hands resting on the wood. His gaze hasn't wavered, and it's intensity has remained unbroken. Then something shifts. He sighs and a grin breaks across his beautiful face.  
>"You have no idea how good it is to see those baby blues again." Then a tear streaks its way down his wonderful cheek. Why is he crying just because he gets to see my eyes? Shouldn't he be yelling and punching me for killing him?<br>"I'm sorry. I didn't want to, it's just you were begging and you were crazy and... And... You didn't want to be Crank!" Then I'm crying, my head down and placed in my hands. Shoulders shaking, I can't look at him. I can't look at Chuck, these two people who I've loved most in the world, who both died in front of me. Then someone's arms are sliding over my back and I'm being pulled to a tight, broad chest. I look through my fingers and I see the blonde hair. I freeze, is Newt actually holding me?  
>Then he's pressing soft kisses into my hair and my temple and he's whispering to me.<br>"I don't know anything about me being a crank here in the real world, must've been some dream there Tommy."  
>"Dr-dream?" I look up at him, my eyes feel huge but I can't help it.<br>"You don't know, do you?"  
>"Know what?"<br>"Tommy, you've been in a coma for the last year."  
>"A coma?"<br>"Yeah, you were shot. You went under in surgery and never woke up."  
>"How long did you say?"<br>"A year." This comes from the other end of the room and I look up to see Chuck stuffing spoonful after spoonful of white partially solid liquid into his mouth. Newt must've given him a look because he looks like he's been scolded, then straightens and leaves the room muttering something about giving us a moment.  
>"Technically you've been out for eleven months, fifteen days, nine hours and twenty minutes, but who's counting?" I let out a bark of a laugh at that.<br>"You are, shank."  
>"What's a shank? Is it like a skank, because I know plenty of skanks and none of them are that fun." I freeze.<br>"No, it's just Glade slang." I almost hit myself in the head. Of course, if I've been in a coma then this Newt wouldn't know what Glade slang is. He just rolls with it though.  
>"Alright, so is a shank a good thing, like something you call your buddies, or a bad thing, like you call someone you strongly dislike?"<br>"Something you call your friends."  
>"Sounds good, shank." When he says that, I grin to myself. I guess in whatever world I'm in, I can't help but love Newt.<br>From the hallway, I hear a female voice. The voice that I once loved, then grew to hate. The voice of the Betrayer. We hear her exchange words with the woman and Chuck. Newt let's go of me and moves to lean against the wall to my right.  
>She comes tramping in and the sight of her shocks me. She's not the Teresa I know, not the tough girl who was a little rough around the edges. She is, for lack of a better word, a skank. Her brown hair is pulled up into a sloppy bun at the back of her head, she's wearing a coral colored shirt with three-quarter sleeves but the thing must be too small for her seeing that it doesn't go past her belly button and I can see her midriff. Following this are these things that would be much better classified as a second pair of underwear rather than shorts. They barely cover her ass, the white fabric of the pockets extending past the end of the denim. On her feet are the loudest, most obnoxious white sandals ever to have been invented. They have a heel that's at least as long as Newt's palm. She leans over the footboard and grins at me, her breasts almost falling out of her shirt.<br>"Baby! I've missed you so much!" With that, she gives me a sickly sweet grin.  
>"Do I know you?" I question, maybe if I play dumb she won't come plant one on me with her unnaturally red lips. Newt barks out a laugh at that but she shoots him a glare and he stifles it under his hand.<br>"Of course, I'm your girlfriend, silly. See, let me prove it." She walks over to me, but can't get past Newt. She tries, unsuccessfully if I might add, to sidestep Newt three times before she steps back, let's out a huff and says "Isaac, you are painfully in the way. Would it kill you to move?" He shrugs and moves to walk away but I reach out and grab his left arm, my fingers digging into his bicep. He looks down at me and I give him a pleading expression that I hope says don't leave me, only you make sense. He flicks his gaze back to Teresa and shrugs at her again.  
>"Seems he doesn't want me to move."<br>"That's just because I haven't held him yet." She grabs my other hand and pulls it to her chest. The sickly sweet smile is once again directed at me. "Come on sweetie, let's just talk." I shake my head and grip Newt harder.  
>"Seems he doesn't want to talk to you." Newt snaps at her and I almost yank him down and kiss him at that very moment, but that would be very awkward and would put out the wrong foot with this new Newt.<br>She drops my hand and frowns down at me. "Is that true, pumpkin?"  
>I nod my head, then voice my feelings. "Yeah, Newt's the only thing that makes sense now."<br>"Newt?" She spits out with too much sass for my taste.  
>"It was my name in his dream world. Layoff, Agnes."<br>"Suck me, Jackson."  
>"You know that's not my style." I just stare up at Newt's profile. Not his style? Jackson? Nothing makes sense.<p>

**A.N.** So you probably know the drill, R&R lovelies! I promise to try to get the next chapter up by one week from today. (No promises though!)


	2. Parent Up

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own the Maze Runner or any other corporation mentioned in this story.

**A.N.** Sorry it took me longer then I thought it would to get this up, I was having a little block. Anyway, happy Turkey day and here's the second chapter!

**Parent** Up

**Isaac POV**

I stare her down as she looks at me in disgust. Honestly, I don't care how she looks at me, I hate the bitch. I just need her to stop looking at my Tommy. She was the one who went and cheated on him with that asshole, Aris. I was faithful, I didn't forget about him. I was the one here for hours with him. I was the one watching movies with him and I've been the one loving him for the past year.

I turn and look down at him. His eyes are big and he stares at her like he doesn't know who she is. Thank god. That whore certainly deserves to have him forget her.

"Jackson?" His voice is quiet and shaky as he shatters the tense silence between me and Teresa. I drop down and look in his eyes.

"My last name."

"Oh... What's my last name?" How bad is this amnesia?

"Smith, your last name is Smith." It's not me, and it's not the whore. I look up to see Madilynn standing at the door. Her eyes meet mine and she gives me a weak smile. "At least he remembers you, Isaac."

"You're my mom right?" Thomas deadpans and I watch as the tears threaten to overflow down Maddie's cheeks.

"Yes, yes I am your mom. My name is Mailynn Holly Anderson Smith. Your name is Thomas John Smith."

"Do I have a dad?"

"Yes, Lieutenant David Alexander Smith. He's in the Marines."

"Where is he?"

"Deployed."

"Where?"

"Afghanistan. He's been there two months now." Thomas looks down at that.

"Mom, you're being such a downer! It's depressing poor Tom. Look at how sad he is! He just woke up, this should be a happy time!" It's the whore and I'm about to give her what for but then Maddie beats me to it.

"You're not my daughter, so quit calling me mom. Last time I checked, he's my son so I decide what I tell him, not you. If you don't like it that much, then you can just leave." Teresa just stares at her, opening and close her mouth like a fish out of water, not quite knowing what to say to Maddie or how to handle her.

"I'm your son's girlfriend." She does that high, squeaky thing that just rubs everybody in the wrong way.

"You know, you've been dating Thomas for about three years now. I always thought you would grow on me but you never the last year, you haven't been around much, and going on what Isaac has been telling me, you haven't been especially faithful to my son since he went into his coma."

"But I'm his girlfriend."

"And he would prefer if you left." At that, both of their heads snap back to Thomas. My gaze always being at least partially on him, it wasn't to hard to look him full on.

"But cupcake-" he cuts her off and I look up and smile at Maddie.

"I don't know why I'm "cupcake" or "pumpkin" or whatever else you've been calling me. All I know is that I'm confused out of my mind and I just woke up from a coma so it'd be best if you left." She starts blinking a lot, like she's trying not to cry but I know its a ploy. She used to play him the same way before he went under. I look back at him intently, wondering if he'll take the bait. He doesn't, but he does ease up a bit. " Listen, I just need some time with my mom, to try and figure things out." She nods and turns to walk out of the room. Before she leaves, she rolls her neck and looks at him with a pout that I guess is supposed to be attractive on her face. She makes eye contact with Thomas but he just stares at her, not caring how she looks at him.

With that, she rolls her head back, stomps out of the room, down the stairs and slams the front door on her way out. I look down and Thomas looks up at me.

"Newt." he barely has to tell me, I know just by looking at him.

"I get the message, no more teenagers." I push myself off the wall and straighten up. Then I look at Tom and his eyes are full of worry so I give him a light smile and lean down to whisper directly into his ear. "She's a good person and she loves you. She's tough as nails and she's been through hell and back for you, so be nice, don't sass her to much and listen to everything she says." I straighten and begin to walk out of the room. As I walk past her, Maddie grabs my arm and her eyes shine with her determination, but also her knowledge that Thomas needs me, and I need him.

"It's fine, I'll go meet up with Bert or someone." She nods and releases my arm. I walk out of the room and down the stairs, not bothering to glance past the kitchen as I exit the house.

**Thomas POV**

I just stare at the door that Newt walked out of. Why did I let him do that? I need him here as much as I need air. My eyes meet my moms and I look away instantly. It's too strange, to suddenly have a mother. I stare at the blanket between my hands and begin twisting it. I don't know what I'm doing but suddenly I can't stop, can't control myself. My hands grip the fabric tighter and my knuckles turn white.

"Thomas?" Long fingers rest on mine. I feel the roughness of her. The calluses of work, the dryness of long hours. I see the dirt, resting under her short, unpainted nails. Small cuts and nicks that most would not notice catch my eye. She must be a gardener. I flick my gaze up to meet her hard features.

She's got high cheekbones and a smaller nose. Her mouth looks well worn, like the rest of her. I don't see my resemblance to her until I really look at her eyes. They've got the same shape that mine do, but to my surprise, hers are storm cloud grey.

"I don't know you." I say in a shaky voice, suddenly nervous.

"I know, baby, I know. But that doesn't matter, because I know you, little duck." The nickname pings something in me, something long and forgotten that feels like someones sticking a needle in my heart. She seems so kind, so loving, yet tough and rough around the edges. I want her to be my mom, I want to love her.

**Isaac POV**

I try not to slam the door to my pale blue prius as I get into the drivers seat. I put my hands on the wheel and stare forward. He's awake. My best friend is awake, and he doesn't remember anything. I bang my head into the wheel and accidentally set the horn off. I look around, having startled myself. No one seems to notice. I then take a deep breath, turn the key in the ignition, switch to reverse and pull out of the overly familiar driveway. I'm driving for maybe five minutes before my bluetooth picks up a call.

"Jackson." I answer automatically, not bothering to check who it is.

"Where did you go? You said you were going home." It's Bert and my heart flutters, my boyfriends voice always relaxes me.

"I ended up going to Tommy's. He woke up. And how do you know I'm not home?"

"Because I'm sitting in your driveway. No one's home."

"Give me ten minutes, I'll be there as fast as I can."

"I'll be inside." He whispers in a dark voice that sends shivers down my spine then hangs up. I need to get home, now. My foot becomes lead and I push my car, not caring about anything else, defensive driving be damned.

**A.N.** So R&R please! Also like me on Facebook and fallow me on twitter!

**A.A.N **I'm looking for beta readers, if your interested shoot me a pm.


End file.
